Don't Go
by awesomefanficlova
Summary: "Tell me how im supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air. It's how I feel whenever you ain't there. There's no air, no air"


Don't Go

A/N: just a cute lil one-shot. I don't own Austin & Ally or No Air by Jordan Sparks.

Today was the day. The day Austin was moving to L.A to his record label. I was so proud on the outside but I was shattered on the inside. I loved Austin, I have for a while now. But now it was never going to happen. But that's ok, because he can go live his dream of being a wonderful rock star.

"Hey Alls. Today is it. Isn't it." Austin said as he walked inside Sonic Boom. I turned around suddenly teary eyed. "Yeah, It is." I said as the years that made Austin the person he is today, replayed in my mind. Tears welled up in my eyes and began to fall down my cheeks. "I'm gonna miss you Ally." he said with a sad expression. I go around the counter hug him tightly. "I'm gonna miss you too. You have no idea." I said letting out a shaky breath. "But, before you go. I have a song I wrote for you and me. It's a duet."  
"ok. What's it called?" he asked with a sad (but not as sad as before) expression. "No Air" I said as another tear cascaded down my face. We both went up to the practice room and I sat at the piano bench as Austin sat next to me. I positioned my fingers on the piano and played the opening notes:

(Ally)  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh

Austin began to read off where I was and continued the song from where I left off.

(Austin)  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I could make you understand

(Ally)  
But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

(Both)  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

(Austin)  
I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
With no gravity to hold me down for real

(Ally)  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't how but I don't even care

(Both)  
So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

No more  
Baby  
There's no air, no air  
No air, oh!

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

(No air)  
(No air)  
(No air)  
(No air)

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

(Ally)  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
(Austin)  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
(Ally)  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
(Both)  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air

I started to cry again as Austin hugged me and started to cry silently too. "Austin, don't go. Please." I begged as I looked into his big, warm, brown eyes that I would miss so much. "You know what? I'm staying." Austin said. I think I misheard him. Did he just say he was staying? "What?" "I'm staying here with you. Like the song said," "My world revolves around you, it's so hard for me to breathe." I said. He nodded "I'm not leaving you here to suffer. I'll get plenty offers but none of them are worth it if it means losing you." he said with a meaningful expression. From then on we didn't need words we just looked into each others eyes. We both leaned in and Austin kissed me. I felt all the sadness melt away as I felt pure happiness and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist securely. I ran my fingers through his hair. I felt like I was on Cloud 9. If air wasn't a necessity I would still be kissing Austin. But sadly, that's not the case. We both pulled away. "Ally, I love you too much to ever leave you. Will you be mine?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eye. "Duh!" I said as he laughed and soon I was laughing as well. The song was true. Without Austin I can't breathe.

A/N: THAT WAS SOO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! I should not be this happy. I should be asleep. Just a one-shot! R&R! Thx 4 reading!


End file.
